


Ловушка

by WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantastic, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время пресс-тура в Сеуле Крис, Себастьян и Эшли попадают в аварию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ловушка

Утро встретило Себастьяна хмурым небом и стуком капель по стеклу. В Сеуле шел дождь. Себастьян, конечно, не был большим знатоком географии, но все-таки думал, что весной в Корее должно быть более солнечно. Правда, когда они накануне вечером добирались от аэропорта Инчхон до города, встречавшая их девушка со сложным именем, словно извиняясь, рассказывала, что такая погода для корейской весны совершенно не типична и обязательно наладится к утру. 

Пронзительный телефонный звонок разорвал умиротворяющую утреннюю тишину, окончательно вырывая из сна.

С трудом разлепив глаза, Себастьян потянулся к телефону.

— Мистер Стэн, машина будет ждать вас через сорок минут, — раздался в трубке торопливый звонкий голос Эшли Бойл. — Надеюсь, вы помните, что программа изменилась? 

Себастьян, не до конца проснувшись, пробормотал в трубку что-то невразумительное, что Эшли, видимо, сочла за согласие и благополучно отключилась. Себастьян повалился обратно на подушку, растирая лицо ладонями. Эшли была прекрасным организатором и сопровождала группу в пресс-туре с самого начала азиатского турне. Единственным ее недостатком являлась неуемная энергия и привычка предупреждать о смене программы буквально за пять минут до начала. Она совершенно не могла представить, что кто-то мог быть не готов к необходимым действиям в любое время дня и ночи. «Что там она говорила про сорок минут?» — пронеслось в голове. Себастьян вскочил, с трудом вырывая себя из расслабленно-дремотного состояния. Времени оставалось только на душ. Завтрак придется отложить. Черт-черт-черт. Кажется, вчера он благополучно пропустил все, что говорила Эшли, и даже не озаботился заглянуть в заботливо распечатанную программу, которую запихал в карман куртки по дороге из аэропорта. Азиатский тур стал самым затяжным и тяжелым. Частые перелеты, насыщенная программа, интервью, съемки, встречи с фанатами превратились в постоянную карусель. Посещение Южной Кореи первоначально в плане поездки не значилось. О продлении тура они узнали только в Китае. Скарлетт, Джеффри и Энтони благополучно слились, так как их ждали новые съемки. Из актеров остались самые стойкие: сам Себастьян, Роберт Дауни и Крис Эванс. Устали безумно все. Даже Роберт помрачнел, с головой уходя в гаджеты и до безумия напоминая в эти моменты своего героя. Один только Эванс все еще бодрился, вызывая в коллегах легкую зависть, а порой и тихий зубовный скрежет.

Сборы не заняли много времени, но все равно Себастьян умудрился опоздать на десять минут. Крис, одетый в синий джинсовый костюм, уже маялся внизу под бдительным присмотром недовольной Эшли. 

— Мистер Стэн! — воскликнула она, нервно всплеснув руками, едва Себастьян оказался рядом. — Наконец-то! Мы опаздываем. Остальные уже уехали.

Крис оторвался от телефона, в котором что-то быстро набирал и улыбнулся Себастьяну на редкость раздражающе бодрой улыбкой:

— О, вот и наша спящая красавица! — На плечо опустилась тяжелая рука, широкая ладонь быстро мазнула по спине.

Себастьян хмуро кивнул, не удостаивая его более вразумительным ответом. Утро выдалось на редкость мерзким и суетливым, и совершенно не располагало ни к шуткам, ни к дружеским пикировкам. 

Подгоняемые Эшли они быстро устроились в ждущей их машине. Сама она уселась на переднем сиденье и погрузилась в мрачные размышления, постоянно сверяясь с данными на планшете и подгоняя водителя, молодого улыбчивого корейца. 

Дождь и не думал проходить, буквально заливая стекла. Себастьян с тоской разглядывал проносящийся за окнами пейзаж. Должно быть, в солнечную погоду здесь довольно красиво. Крис, устроившийся рядом, продолжал ковыряться в своем телефоне, мурлыкая под нос смутно знакомый мотив. Себастьян прикрыл глаза, убаюканный звуком его голоса. Он умудрился задремать и, когда машина неожиданно резко вильнула, не удержался, заваливаясь набок. Его мотнуло из стороны в сторону, почти опрокидывая на Криса. Себастьян открыл глаза, с беспокойством крутя головой. Рядом, уставившись в ветровое стекло, застыл слегка побледневший Крис. Машину сильно кидало по дороге. Водитель, судорожно вцепившись в руль побелевшими пальцами, изо всех сил пытался удержать ее на мокром асфальте. Рядом испуганно попискивала Эшли, прижимая к груди планшет. Внезапно из-за поворота выскочил серый фургон, показавшийся Себастьяну просто огромным. Как в замедленной съемке фургон пару раз вильнул по дороге и стал заваливаться набок, с противным скрежетом скользя по асфальту. Себастьян видел, как обгоняя их, отчаянно сигналя, в фургон влетел белый спорткар, сминая в гармошку глянцевый капот, а следом, уходя в отчаянный дрифт. Визжа тормозами в спорткар ударилась красная мазда, мгновенно превращаясь в груду покореженного металла. Себастьян замер, не в силах отвести взгляда от этого фантастического нагромождения машин, неумолимо надвигающегося на них. Его словно сковало ужасом, лишая возможности двигаться. Как-то отстраненно Себастьян почувствовал резкий рывок за руку. Крис рядом что-то кричал и тянул его вниз. В этот момент покореженный бок развороченной мазды заслонил собой все. Последовал страшный удар, вслед за которым раздался противный металлический лязг. Себастьян оказался на полу машины между сидений, а сверху на него упал Крис, вжимая в пол, закрывая собой. И все стихло.

В себя Себастьян приходил медленно, с трудом осознавая случившееся. Сначала вернулись звуки, обрушившись на него криками людей и грохотом металла снаружи. Из своего положения он мог видеть мелькающие тени. Тяжесть чужого тела давила, мешала пошевелиться. 

— Эй, Эванс, — позвал Себастьян, пытаясь сдвинуться так, чтобы выбраться из-под навалившегося на него невероятно тяжелого Криса. Ответа не последовало. Себастьян поерзал, сдвигаясь еще немного в сторону. — Эй, — снова позвал он, — ты меня слышишь?!

Тревога растеклась по телу, скатываясь вдоль позвоночника противной каплей пота. Тело Криса было странно расслабленным и неподвижным. Себастьян дернулся еще раз и смог повернуть голову, опираясь рукой на выгнутую под неимоверным углом спинку переднего сиденья. На руку ему что-то капнуло, холодное и вязкое. По спине у Себастьяна побежали мурашки:

— Крис! 

Лицо Криса оказалось совсем рядом. Себастьян с ужасом уставился в широко распахнутые голубые глаза. Из-под светлых волос сочилась темная, почти черная кровь, тягуче стекая по виску, срываясь тяжелыми каплями на рукав светлого пиджака Себастьяна и тыльную сторону ладони. Себастьян видел бледные приоткрытые губы и судорожно сведенные в трагическом изломе брови. 

— Крис, — прошептал он, замирая, задерживая дыхание и стараясь уловить хоть слабый отголосок биения чужого сердца. — Крис!

Металлический лязг на секунду отвлек его, а потом смятую крышу машины отдернули прочь, словно крышку от коробки. Чьи-то руки подхватили тело Эванса, аккуратно снимая его с Себастьяна. Над Себастьяном склонилось лицо спасателя, закрытое щитком каски. Он что-то спрашивал, пытался ощупать его, но Себастьян с неожиданной силой вывернулся из заботливых рук, самостоятельно выбираясь из разбитой машины. Дождь обрушился на него холодной пеленой. Себастьян пошатнулся, и его тот час подхватили, удерживая за плечи. 

— Крис, — снова позвал он, оглядываясь. Дорога оказалась запружена десятком покореженных машин. Кругом слышались крики и плач, деловито сновали люди с отрешенно-сосредоточенными лицами. Откуда-то справа поднимался столб густого едкого черного дыма. Выли сирены. Двое мужчин в светлых комбинезонах аккуратно потянули Себастьяна к стоящей рядом белой машине с красным крестом на глянцевом боку. 

— Где Крис? — Один из мужчин, с перепачканным копотью лицом, устало покачал головой на вопрос Себастьяна и чуть отодвинулся. Себастьян скользнул невидящим взглядом по черному боку машины, недавно бывшей мерседесом представительского класса, отстраненно отмечая бледную руку с ярким маникюром, торчащую из-под смятой крыши. У машины суетились двое в комбинезонах, загораживая обзор. Себастьян сделал пару шагов, обходя их, и остолбенел, захлебнувшись очередным вздохом. На мокром асфальте лежал Крис Эванс, по грудь завернутый в черный пластиковый мешок. Его неудобно запрокинутую голову омывали струи дождя, стекая темно-красными змейками по бледной коже лица. Себастьян, пошатываясь словно пьяный, двинулся к Крису, не обращая внимания на чьи-то руки, пытавшиеся удержать его. Каждый шаг отдавался шумом крови в ушах, заглушавшим чужие крики и стоны. Себастьян обошел сидящую на асфальте плачущую женщину и опустился на колени рядом с распростертым на земле телом. Мужчина, видимо врач, попытался оттеснить Себастьяна, но тот намертво вцепился в промокшую джинсовую ткань на плечах Криса, слепо всматриваясь в застывшие черты. 

— Почему он здесь? — Себастьян поднял голову, поймал обеспокоенный взгляд врача. — Ему в больницу надо? 

Мужчина покачал головой. 

Себастьян протянул руку и коснулся холодной влажной щеки. 

— Крис, — позвал он, осторожно провел ладонью по мокрым волосам. Перевернул ее, недоуменно уставившись на растекающуюся по пальцам кровь. Руки предательски задрожали. Врач снова тронул Себастьяна за плечо. 

— Нет! — Себастьян вырвался, снова цепляясь за Криса. — Почему ему никто не поможет?! Крис! Вставай, придурок! — Он отчаянно встряхнул безвольное тело. Голова Криса мотнулась в сторону, открывая большую темную рану на затылке, слипшиеся от застывшей крови волосы и осколки кости. 

Себастьяна затошнило, и он прижал к губам ладонь, не замечая, как размазывает по лицу чужую кровь. Он чувствовал, как его силой отрывают от Криса, вырывался и что-то кричал. И никак не мог понять, почему должен оставить Криса лежать на мокром асфальте в багровой луже. Себастьяна куда-то тащили, что-то пытались объяснить. Потом руку обожгло острой колющей болью, и мир перед глазами пошатнулся, расплываясь. Себастьян почти с облегчением провалился в спасительную темноту.

***

Телефон звонил и звонил. Противная трель ввинчивалась в мозг. Себастьян вынырнул из кошмарного сна, как из-под толщи воды, резко садясь на постели и хватая ртом воздух. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он с облегчением убедился, что находится в своем номере. Авария, Крис, смотрящий в серое небо мертвыми глазами — все это пронеслось перед глазами в один короткий миг. Неужели приснилось? Себастьян перевел дыхание, успокаиваясь, поежился, отгоняя остатки ужасных видений. Телефон продолжал надрываться. Себастьян протянул руку и взял трубку, отвечая на звонок.

— Мистер Стэн, машина будет ждать вас через сорок минут, — раздался в трубке звонкий голос Эшли. — Надеюсь, вы помните, что программа изменилась? 

Себастьян похолодел, уставившись на телефон. Эшли продолжала что-то говорить, он слышал ее торопливый голос, но не понимал ни слова. Острое чувство дежавю накрыло с головой. 

— Эшли, — перебил он, сам с трудом узнавая свой хриплый голос, — какое число?

Эшли замолчала, словно споткнулась на бегу.

— Ну, знаете ли! — возмутилась она. — Среда сегодня, 22 апреля. Надеюсь, вы все же посмотрите программу и поторопитесь, потому что осталось всего полчаса. А на улице дождь. И водитель отказывается домчать нас к назначенному сроку.

— Буду вовремя, — Себастьян отбросил трубку. Потер руками лицо. Он ничего не понимал — слишком реалистичный сон пугал, неприятно царапая изнутри. Быстро собрался и спустился в холл, умудрившись опоздать всего на десять минут. Крис Эванс, живой и подозрительно бодрый, стоял рядом с раздраженной Эшли, набирая сообщение в телефоне. Себастьян застыл на месте, скользя взглядом по Крису, машинально отмечая знакомый джинсовый костюм и светлую футболку с треугольным вырезом, красиво подчеркивающую ключицы. Крис поднял голову и улыбнулся. Удивительно, но его легкая довольная улыбка не вызвала раздражения, наоборот, Себастьян невольно улыбнулся в ответ, отводя глаза и поднимая открытую ладонь в защитном жесте:

— Вот только не надо про спящих красавиц, — тут же поймал удивленный взгляд Криса и от неожиданности больно прикусил кончик языка.

— Ты теперь у нас телепат? — усмехнулся Крис, похлопал его по груди и направился к выходу. Себастьян поплелся следом, слишком растерянный, чтобы ответить. 

Усаживаясь в машину, Себастьян испытывал смешанные чувства волнения, неясного страха и чего-то непонятно-волнующего, уж слишком близким к реальности оказался прошедший сон. 

Дождь барабанил по стеклам. Эшли на переднем сидении не отрывалась от планшета и шипела на водителя, подгоняя его. Крис, уставившись в телефон, не замечал ничего вокруг, мурлыкая что-то навязчивое. А Себастьян сидел в странном напряжении, не отрывая взгляда от мокрой дороги. И все равно оказался не готов к вынырнувшему словно из ниоткуда темному боку завалившегося фургона. Внутри все задрожало. Он с трудом удержал вскрик, судорожно сжимая руки в кулаки, впиваясь короткими ногтями в ладони. Машина вильнула. Рядом заерзал Крис, откладывая телефон, перегибаясь через замершего Себастьяна и выглядывая в окно.

— Ну, ни фига себе! — присвистнул он, глядя на все еще вращающиеся колеса фургона, перевел взгляд на Себастьяна: — Эй, ты в порядке? — И наклонился, заглядывая ему в глаза. Тот с трудом сглотнул, на долю секунды увидев запрокинутое к небу лицо и пустой взгляд голубых глаз. Крис чуть сместился на сиденье, коснулся его судорожно сведенных пальцев своими, теплыми и уверенными. Мимо пронеслась красная мазда, вильнула перед самым бортом фургона и скрылась в пелене дождя.

— Носятся, как сумасшедшие в такую погоду, — проворчала Эшли и обернулась к водителю. — Нельзя ли побыстрее?

Крис громко хмыкнул. Машина аккуратно объехала скатившийся с дороги фургон и группу полицейских, устанавливающих ограждение. Когда все осталось позади, Себастьян ощутимо расслабился, с трудом разжимая кулаки. Стоило ему пошевелиться, как Крис, все еще слегка касающийся его руки, отстранился. Себастьян поднял на него удивленный взгляд. Тот сидел, сложив руки на коленях и уставившись в окно, словно ничего интереснее мокрых улиц не видел. Между его бровей залегла маленькая недовольная морщинка. Себастьян вздохнул, чувствуя, как напряжение уходит, оставляя странно-уютную расслабленность. Крис скосил на него взгляд, нервно дернув уголком губ, на что Себастьян усмехнулся, издевательски-вопросительно приподнимая брови, и отвел взгляд, убедившись, что Крис снова уставился в окно. Взаимные поддразнивания обычно доставляли обоим сплошное удовольствие.

Машина затормозила у входа в новый пресс-центр Сеула. Дверь со стороны Себастьяна распахнулась, и он с видимым облегчением выбрался наружу, сразу же оказавшись под большим черным зонтом, поднятым над ним высоким корейцем с непроницаемо любезным выражением лица. Влажный воздух благоухал каким-то терпким ароматом. Себастьян с удовольствием вдохнул поглубже, расправляя плечи, сбрасывая беспокойство и напряжение странного утра, и с любопытством огляделся вокруг. Рядом Эшли пыталась через переводчика о чем-то договориться с невысоким мужчиной в строгом костюме. По мокрой дороге на приличной скорости проносились редкие машины. Несмотря на плохую погоду, город выглядел на удивление красивым и спокойным. Громкий хлопок двери привлек внимание Себастьяна, заставив обернуться. Крис вышел из машины со своей стороны и замер под прохладными дождевыми струями, с удовольствием подставляя им лицо, небрежно отмахиваясь от еще одного мужчины, спешащего к нему с раскрытым зонтом. На губах Криса играла еле заметная улыбка. Себастьян на секунду поймал себя на том, что не может отвести взгляда от спокойного умиротворенного лица. Визг тормозов и пронзительный крик Эшли буквально выкинули его в реальность. Несущаяся на огромной скорости машина отчаянно пыталась затормозить, виляя по всей дороге. Себастьян только успел заметить, как удивленно Крис распахнул глаза, обернувшись на звук. А потом был удар, отлетевшее на несколько метров тело, громкие испуганные крики и скрывшаяся за поворотом машина. 

В себя Себастьян пришел от собственного крика. Он видел, как несколько человек бросились к лежащему без движения Крису, и сам не понял, как сорвался с места и первым оказался рядом. 

— Нет-нет-нет, — шептал он, падая на колени в лужу рядом с Крисом. — Только не снова. Все же закончилось. Это же все просто сон. Крис! 

Крис лежал на боку, неудобно подвернув под себя руку. Вокруг его головы стремительно расползалось красно-бурое пятно. Себастьян протянул руку, чтобы коснуться, когда его грубо отпихнули. Маленький сердитый человечек быстро заговорил на корейском, видимо, отдавая распоряжения подбежавшим людям. Себастьяну помогли встать. И он не сопротивлялся, когда его уводили от тела. Не сопротивлялся, когда провели внутрь здания, усадили на жесткий стул и сунули в руки стакан с чем-то горячим и остро пахнущим. Где-то рядом всхлипывала женщина. Кто-то что-то пытался у него узнать, а Себастьян сидел, вцепившись в несчастный стакан и уставившись в стену невидящим взглядом. Перед глазами почему-то стоял белый кроссовок Криса, лежащий в паре метров от тела. И стало так жалко, что Крис остался босиком, когда на улице дождь. Робкий кашель привлек внимание Себастьяна и он, подняв голову, непонимающе уставился на молоденькую кореянку. Та неловко улыбнулась чуть дрогнувшими губами и попыталась забрать у него измятый пластиковый стакан. Себастьян отдал его безропотно и сцепил дрожащие пальцы в замок. Его плеча кто-то коснулся. Он снова поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Робертом. Тот стоял рядом, не то сжимая его плечо в немой поддержке, не то опираясь на него, и смотрел пустым и каким-то растерянным взглядом. Себастьян отстраненно подумал, что Роберт ближе всех сдружился с Крисом на съемках. Они проводили вместе довольно много времени, перешучиваясь, придумывая новые розыгрыши и подколы для остальных. Скарлетт всегда говорила, что если Крису еще простительно, то Роберту давно пора повзрослеть. Но по-настоящему на них никто не обижался, хотя розыгрыши иногда балансировали на тонкой грани. В голову лезли всякие ненужные мысли, глупые и неуместные. Себастьян потер тыльную сторону левой ладони. Ему казалось, что он все еще чувствует касание теплых пальцев Криса. Раздражающе бодрого и вечно улыбающегося Криса. Который больше никогда не будет рассказывать пошлые анекдоты перед самой съемкой, заставляя съемочную команду буквально падать от смеха и вызывая отчаянную ругань обоих Руссо. Себастьян встряхнул головой, длинные влажные пряди упали на лоб. Глаза жгло, словно в лицо бросили горсть песка, но слезы все никак не могли пролиться, делая мир вокруг мутным и не совсем реальным. Дышать стало трудно, горло сдавило неожиданным спазмом. Себастьян поднялся. Ноги стали странно ватные и непослушные.

— Куда… — начал Роберт, но осекся, встретившись с ним глазами.

— Кроссовок остался, — спокойно пояснил Себастьян, оборачиваясь к нему. — Там на дороге. 

Роберт посмотрел на него обеспокоенно, почти испуганно. 

— Там дождь. А у Криса кроссовок один, — ему казалось это почему-то очень важным. Чертов кроссовок, одиноко лежащий на асфальте, не давал покоя. Себастьян сделал пару шагов и осел в руки подоспевших людей, теряя сознание.

***

От резкого телефонного звонка Себастьян буквально подпрыгнул на постели. Еще толком не проснувшись, он механически поднес трубку к уху.

— Мистер Стэн… 

Паника накатила снежной лавиной, холодная испарина выступила на лбу. Себастьян отбросил телефон, словно ядовитую змею, и зажмурился. Сердце набатом бухало где-то в горле, а ладони моментально вспотели. Этого не может быть! Не может быть. Так не бывает. Сейчас он проснется, и все станет нормально. За окном будет светить солнце, Эшли сообщит, что на завтрак они, конечно, не успевают, но зато лимузин подали роскошный. Они поедут на чертово интервью, и Крис, живой и здоровый, будет всю дорогу доставать его приколами про спящую красавицу и смеяться, что пора завязывать впадать в спасительный сон на семьдесят лет. Себастьян, секунду поколебавшись, быстро ущипнул себя за предплечье. Руку тотчас обожгло болью. Он открыл глаза. Удивительно знакомый номер был погружен в полумрак. За неплотно зашторенным окном виднелось низкое серое небо, по стеклам стекали дождевые струи. Из валявшегося у кровати телефона все еще доносился быстрый говор Эшли. Свесившись с постели, Себастьян дотянулся до телефона и прижал его к уху:

— …и закончится все в отеле ужином с представителями корейского шоубизнеса. Надеюсь, вы все же нашли время заглянуть в программу.

— Да, конечно, — механически согласился Себастьян. — Я сейчас спущусь.

Эшли, кажется, слегка оторопела от его покладистости, одобряющее что-то пискнула и отключилась.

Себастьян сел на постели, невидяще глядя перед собой. Объяснить происходящее хоть как-то логично не получалось. И это пугало еще больше. Он не был готов к такому. Никто бы не был. Себастьян тяжело поднялся. Ноги предательски дрожали, а перед глазами мелькали темные точки. Может, если он не выйдет из этой комнаты, то ничего не случится? Больше всего хотелось заползти обратно под теплое одеяло, накрыться с головой и притвориться, что ничего не происходит, что дни сменяют друг друга как положено, а Крис… Если он сейчас просто запрется в номере, возможно, что Крис и не погибнет снова? На этой мысли в животе что-то сжалось, а в комнате словно повеяло холодом. Себастьян с трудом пересилил искушение вернуться в уютную постель и, покачиваясь на негнущихся ногах, пошел в ванную. Горячий душ немного привел его в чувство, но в зеркале Себастьян поймал собственный затравленный взгляд и несколько минут стоял, прислонившись лбом к прохладной гладкой поверхности, пытаясь хоть немного привести в порядок растрепанные нервы. 

Чувствуя, как в животе все буквально завязалось в тугой узел от страха, Себастьян кое-как взял себя в руки, внешне стараясь сохранить видимость спокойствия. Многолетний актерский опыт давал о себе знать. На взгляд Себастьяна он прекрасно справился со своей задачей, даже не вздрогнув от очередного хлопка по груди тяжелой крисовой ладони, привычного, дословно знакомого бурчания Эшли и приветливых улыбок водителя. Уже подходя к машине, он неожиданно вспомнил вчерашний день и практически оттолкнул Криса от дверцы, первым проскальзывая на сиденье. Тот, если и удивился странному поведению коллеги, то виду не подал, улыбаясь как всегда легко и безмятежно. И у Себастьяна тоскливо замерло сердце в предчувствии неминуемой беды. Вчерашний день повторился до мелочей, и аварийный участок дороги удалось миновать без проблем. Когда машина остановилась у пресс-центра, Себастьян почти силой вытолкнул Криса на тротуар и с облегчением убедился, что Эшли, вцепившись в его рукав оголодавшим клещом, потащила внутрь. Уже у самой двери Себастьян услышал визг тормозов. Сжав зубы и на мгновенье зажмурившись, он заставил себя не оглядываться и идти вперед, не отрывая взгляда от широкой спины Криса. 

Начало пресс-конференции Себастьян запомнил плохо. Первые несколько минут только и мог улыбаться, нервно облизывая пересохшие губы. Неясное беспокойство не отпускало, заставляя осторожно наблюдать за Крисом, с которым они сидели на противоположных концах длинного стола. Тот пребывал в замечательном расположении духа, много шутил и смеялся, откидываясь на спинку стула, запрокидывая голову и прижимая к груди раскрытую ладонь. Отшучивался на вопросы о дальнейшем развитии конфликта между Железным Человеком и Капитаном Америкой, подначивал Роберта, временами наклоняясь вперед, словно пытался через сидевших рядом людей заглянуть на другой конец стола. Себастьян из-под опущенных ресниц смотрел, как Крис в очередной раз наклонился к Роберту, похлопывая того по груди. Почему-то вспомнилось, как поначалу раздражала эта его дурацкая привычка лапать окружающих. Себастьяна тогда очень отвлекало частое нарушение личного пространства. Себастьян вообще сильно нервничал, особенно перед большим скоплением народа. Пристальное внимание прессы доставляло больше негативных минут, чем удовольствия. Крис же наоборот, казалось, купался в неожиданно обрушившейся волне популярности, чувствуя себя как рыба в воде. 

Очередной вопрос о судьбе свежезамороженного сержанта Барнса отвлек Себастьяна от размышлений. Пока он старательно вилял, стараясь больше заинтриговать, чем ответить, на другом конце стола, где находился Крис, произошла какая-то заминка. Краем глаза Себастьян заметил, как Крис снова наклонился чуть вперед. На мгновенье их глаза встретились, и Крис чуть заметно ободряюще улыбнулся. Он оперся ладонью о стол, опрокидывая незакрытую бутылку с водой и одновременно задевая микрофонную стойку. Раздался сухой треск и ярко-голубая вспышка прокатилась по его пальцам. Взвизгнула молодая журналистка в первом ряду. Люди вскочили со своих мест, послышался грохот опрокидываемых стульев, кто-то закричал. Рядом дернулся Роберт, едва не опрокидываясь вместе со стулом, отъезжая к стене. Словно в кошмарном сне Себастьян видел, как крупной дрожью било тело Криса, как в беззвучном крике открылся рот, а в глазах застыл ужас. В зале поднялась жуткая суматоха. Неожиданно погас свет, вызвав новую волну паники. Потом лампы под потолком вспыхнули вновь. Крис лежал ничком на столе. Его правая ладонь почернела, а по залу расползался тошнотворный запах горелой плоти. Себастьян оттолкнулся от стены, к которой его оттеснили во время всеобщей паники. Вокруг Криса уже суетились какие-то люди, внезапно откуда-то взявшиеся врачи, охранники, вежливые корейцы с каменно-спокойными лицами, аккуратно оттирали присутствующих к выходу. Себастьян нашел взглядом Роберта, сползшего со стула, тот сидел на корточках у стены, закрывая лицо ладонями. К Себастьяну подошел невысокий мужчина с вежливым выражением лица и на ломаном английском попросил проследовать за ним из зала. Себастьян вскользь посмотрел на него и покачал головой. Мужчина положил ладонь ему на руку и настойчиво подтолкнул к выходу.

— Я останусь, — упрямо сказал Себастьян.

— Вы ему ничем не поможете, — с убийственным хладнокровием отозвался мужчина. 

Себастьян раздраженно уставился на него. Тот выглядел так вежливо-спокойно, словно на его глазах каждый день умирали мировые знаменитости. Злость и отчаяние захлестнули Себастьяна с головой:

— Я останусь с ним, — прорычал он, хватая корейца за лацканы пиджака и резко встряхивая.

Тот все также вежливо, не меняясь в лице, разжал его побелевшие пальцы, отстраняя от себя:

— Вы должны уйти. Ваш друг мертв. Вы ему уже ничем не поможете. 

В голове у Себастьяна зашумело. «Мертв. Ваш друг мертв». Кто-то приобнял его за плечи, мягко, но настойчиво разворачивая к выходу. Силы внезапно оставили Себастьяна, и он позволил вывести себя из зала. Где-то в подсознании испуганным мотыльком билась мысль, что очередной виток закончен, и завтра его ждет новая смерть. Себастьян устало опустил веки, почти чувствуя, как его затягивает в очередную петлю.

***

Трубку он поднял, едва позволив телефону издать первый писк. 

— Да-да, Эшли. Буду через сорок минут, — пробурчал Себастьян, разглядывая белоснежный потолок, механически отмечая небольшую трещинку в краске и не давая собеседнице вставить и слова. За прошедшие дни он успел выучить ее речь до малейшего оттенка интонации. Себастьян поднялся с измятой постели и поплелся в ванную. Автоматически совершая утренние процедуры, он разглядывал себя в большое овальное зеркало и лениво размышлял, сколько он еще сможет выдержать такой жизни. Вот уже тридцать восемь раз он просыпался в номере сеульского отеля. Тридцать восемь раз его приветствовало свинцово-серое небо и холодные струи дождя, заливающие окна. Тридцать восемь раз он начинал утро со звонка Эшли и заканчивал день очередным кошмаром. Крис Эванс, Капитан Америка, актер, весельчак и просто хороший парень умирал тридцать восемь раз. Себастьян выучил свой день до мельчайших деталей. Помнил каждое движение, слово и жест, сказанные и сделанные окружающими. Мог с закрытыми глазами вспомнить дорогу от отеля до пресс-центра, ресторана, телестудии MBC. Каждый новый день до мельчайших подробностей повторял предыдущий тридцать восемь раз. Единственным, чего не мог предсказать Себастьян, это как именно сегодня умрет Крис. Он погибал в аварии, умирал от остановки сердца при панической атаке, от анафилактического шока во время обеда в самом дорогом ресторане Сеула, от удара током и падения софита при фотосессии. Тридцать восемь смертей самыми непредсказуемыми способами, нелепыми, страшными, случайными и всегда неотвратимыми. Себастьян научился бороться с тем, что уже произошло, но предугадать, что случиться в будущем так и не смог. Ему оставалось лишь ждать. Казалось бы, человек может привыкнуть ко всему. Но привыкнуть раз за разом смотреть, как тускнеют голубые глаза, как лицо, изученное до последней черточки, искажается испугом или предсмертной судорогой — невозможно. Как невозможно отрицать, что все это время Себастьян терял не коллегу по съемочной площадке и друга, а кого-то более близкого. Возможно, самого близкого. 

Себастьян бросил последний взгляд в зеркало, зачесывая чуть влажные волосы назад и заправляя за уши непослушные пряди, задержался на миг, давя малодушное желание запереться в номере и никуда не выходить. Жаль, что это не сработает, он пробовал. Запирался в номере, даже пытался забаррикадировать дверь, истерил, впадал в депрессию, напивался — ничего не помогало. Правда, он почему-то никогда не пытался хоть кому-то рассказать о происходящем, ни Крису, ни кому другому. Прекрасно понимая, что никто не поверит, чувствовал, что должен сам найти выход, все равно никто помочь не сможет.

Когда все повторилось раз пять, и пришло осознание, что это не кошмарный сон, не сумасшествие, а какая-то странная, вывернутая, дикая реальность, Себастьян перечитал в интернете все, что смог найти по теории временной петли — от научных статей до самых фантастических предположений. Крис как-то заинтересованно заглянул ему через плечо, когда он наиболее увлекся изучением очередной безумной теории пространственно-временного континуума, уважительно присвистнул и весь день поглядывал с каким-то странно-задумчивым выражением на лице. Таким задумчивым, что споткнувшись на лестнице, скатился вниз и сломал шею. С тех пор Себастьян старался не подпускать его к своим изысканиям и получил в награду пару обиженных и недоуменных взглядов. Себастьян даже умудрился урывками посмотреть старый фильм. К сожалению, его реальность не походила на «День сурка». Единственное, что Себастьян вынес из своих исследований, так это то, что петля замкнулась на смерти Криса. Вырваться из временной ловушки можно только избежав трагедии любым способом. И Себастьян решил бороться. В тот момент за себя, чуть позже — за Криса. А теперь… Теперь все изменилось еще раз. 

Себастьян спустился в холл, автоматически отвечая на шутливые приветствия Криса и недовольное молчание Эшли, успешно уклонился от очередного хлопка по груди, вызвав слегка разочарованную гримасу. Ему стало необязательно прикладывать усилия для поддержания беседы или контролировать свои действия. За эти дни отчаяния он почти довел себя до состояния робота. Улыбался в нужных местах, отвечал на вопросы, не вслушиваясь в слова, покорно шел, куда говорили. Тело словно жило своей жизнью, в то время как мозг лихорадочно искал решение. Себастьян научился не вздрагивать, когда машина неслась по мокрой трассе, когда начинал искрить неисправный микрофон или заваливаться набок плохо закрепленный софит. Просто в нужный момент оттеснял Криса подальше от края тротуара. Проходя вдоль стола, незаметно опрокидывал бутылку с водой, вызывая замыкание раньше начала интервью. Затевал глупый спор с фотографом, вынуждая прекратить съемку за минуту до рокового падения. Устраивал некрасивую истерику в ресторане, требуя заменить поданные блюда. Он, не стесняясь, делал тысячу глупостей или вел себя как испорченная истеричка, прекрасно осознавая, что завтрашний день не наступит. Никто ничего не вспомнит, потому что для них этот день начнется с нового листа. Зато Крис проживет на пару часов дольше. Каждый день становился длиннее предыдущего. Но это не радовало. Себастьян чувствовал уверенность, что если не удастся изменить ход событий до полуночи, смерть Криса станет реальностью. Рано или поздно, но без него наступит двадцать третье апреля и чертов дождь никогда не закончится. От этого где-то в желудке начинал ворочаться тяжелый обжигающе-холодный страх. 

Аварии не произошло, пресс-конференция прошла без приключений, не считая замены микрофона, обед перенесен в ресторан европейской кухни, что позволило избежать неожиданностей с едой. Даже фотосессия прошла почти без приключений, и софит Себастьян уронил даже раньше, чем обычно. 

И вроде все шло не так и плохо. И Крис все еще находился рядом. Себастьян уже привык не отводить от него взгляда. Научился смотреть прямо, не таясь. Отмечать малейшие смены эмоций и настроения. За эти полтора месяца он изучил Криса вдоль и поперек. Узнал о нем все. И кое-что новое о себе. 

***

Себастьян не прошел пробы на роль Капитана Америки, но все же получил роль лучшего друга героя. Не в самый удачный период в жизни возможность зацепиться за крупную работу пришлась очень кстати. Фильм обещал не только внушительный гонорар и скачок популярности, но и возможность на продолжение. Поначалу на съемочной площадке Себастьян чувствовал себя несколько неуютно. Он не совсем понимал своего Баки, его место в истории. Нет, по сценарию все предельно ясно — друг главного героя Америки, причина первого подвига, доблестно погибший, тем самым внеся долю драматизма в сюжет. Вроде все просто. Но что-то царапало. Какой-то детали образа не хватало. Недоставало чего-то очень важного, что позволило бы Баки стать по-настоящему живым. Да еще и партнер по съемкам не добавлял оптимизма. Крису все давалось легко. Он, казалось, не играл Стива Роджерса, а преображался в него в один момент, стоило режиссеру произнести: «Мотор!». А еще улыбчивый открытый Крис быстро стал любимчиком съемочной группы, душой компании. Более спокойного и сдержанного Себастьяна раздражало в нем все: от вечных улыбок, громкого смеха и бурной жестикуляции до постоянного стремления к тактильному контакту и как следствие нарушению личного пространства. Иногда он позволял себе резко осадить слишком общительного коллегу. Крис никогда не обижался, только смотрел внимательно и иронично. Себастьян понимал, что злится скорее на себя, свою неуверенность. И, наверное, именно поэтому накануне съемок сцены спасения сержанта Барнса из плена, все-таки не выдержал и задал мучающий его вопрос:

— Как думаешь, почему Роджерс за ним пошел?

Крис посмотрел на него с недоумением, поднимая брови:

— Что значит почему? Баки — смысл его жизни, из-за него Стив Роджерс стал Капитаном Америкой.

Себастьян ожидал услышать что-то про дружбу, долг и прочую чепуху и слегка опешил от такой версии. Он недоверчиво взглянул на Криса, но тот и не думал шутить. В его ответе звучало столько спокойной уверенности, что стало как-то сразу понятно, почему Крису так легко давался его персонаж. Просто он знал про него что-то такое, о чем не догадывался никто другой. Себастьян тогда долго думал, а кем же являлся для его героя Стив Роджерс. Но четко сформулировать ответ так и не смог, остановившись где-то на уровне неясных ощущений, однако сцену спасения сняли с первого дубля к изумлению и непомерной радости режиссера. С тех пор неуверенность и скованность сошли на нет, а с Крисом стало неожиданно легко, как на площадке, так и вне ее. 

***

Очередной день клонился к вечеру. А вместе с тем росло и напряжение, с которым Себастьян жил уже столько дней. Безумно насыщенная программа оказалась выполнена полностью. Даже ужин с представителями корейского шоубизнеса прошел без приключений. На выходе из ресторана их встретила небольшая группа фанатов. Радостно попискивали молоденькие девчонки под яркими зонтами, подсовывая фотографии и блокнотики для автографов. Щелкали фотокамеры. Себастьян так устал, что не смотрел по сторонам и метнувшегося к ним человека почти не заметил. А потом начался очередной кошмар. Высокий молодой парень с перекошенным ненавистью лицом бился в руках подоспевших охранников, кричал на плохом английском, проклиная Америку, ее президента и почему-то Капитана Америку. Крис держался за бок, где на белой футболке расцветал алым кровавый цветок. На лице Криса застыло какое-то детское удивление, когда он отнял руку от живота и, уставившись на окровавленные пальцы, стал оседать на землю. Себастьян успел подхватить его, бережно опуская на землю. Вокруг суетились и кричали люди. Небольшая группа фанатов внезапно превратилась в бурлящую наседающую толпу. Где-то рядом взвыла полицейская сирена. Себастьян стащил с себя куртку и крепко прижал к боку Криса. Кровь толчками вытекала из раны, а, значит, задета крупная артерия. Крис охнул и широко распахнул глаза. Он истекал кровью на руках Себастьяна в ожидании помощи, которой не будет. Себастьян попытался улыбнуться и сам почувствовал, как жалко выходит. 

— Себ, — прошептал Крис, делая попытку подняться, опираясь на локоть.

— Лежи, — Себастьян надавил ему на плечо свободной рукой, заставляя опять опуститься на землю. — Держись, Крис. Медики близко, все будет хорошо.

Крис криво усмехнулся. Лицо исказилось гримасой боли. С видимым трудом он поднял руку, касаясь испачканными в крови пальцами щеки Себастьяна, глядя на него расфокусированным плывущим взглядом.

— Давно хотел сказать: ты такой красивый, — хрипло прошептал Крис. Себастьян замер, на секунду прикрывая глаза. Горло перехватило горячим спазмом, глаза нещадно жгло. 

— Идиот, — криво усмехнулся он. — Нашел время.

Крис напряженно улыбнулся, с явным трудом удерживая ладонь у его щеки. Внезапно он напрягся, выгибаясь в руках Себастьяна, широко распахнул глаза и обмяк. Холодные пальцы мазнули по щеке алым росчерком, и рука тяжело упала вдоль тела. 

— Крис, — прошептал Себастьян, прижимая к себе расслабленное тело, пачкаясь в чужой еще теплой крови. На лице Криса застыла странная смесь нежности с болью. В распахнутых глазах отражалось низкое серое небо. Себастьян уткнулся лбом в неподвижную широкую грудь, не замечая ни холодных струй непрекращающегося дождя, ни шума вокруг. Крис Эванс умер у него на руках в тридцать девятый раз. Только сегодня вместе с Крисом в первый раз умер и Себастьян Стэн.

***

Крис обладал удивительной особенностью располагать к себе людей, создавать впечатление открытого рубахи-парня. Его громкий смех, широкие улыбки создавали ауру беспроблемной легкости. Только спустя какое-то время, уже на съемках Зимнего Солдата, Себастьян понял, как заблуждался на его счет. Каким трудом иногда давалось Крису поддержание образа, созданного с потрясающим актерским мастерством. Подверженный паническим атакам, Крис умудрялся довольно искусно скрывать свои слабости от окружающих, непринужденно общаясь с любым собеседником, заставляя себя расслабляться среди малознакомых людей, улыбаться фанатам. Однажды, случайно наткнувшись на бледного взмокшего и тяжело дышащего Криса, прятавшегося в темном углу павильона, Себастьян стал невольным свидетелем проявления этой самой слабости. Крис стоял, упираясь лбом в стену, его плечи ходили ходуном. А потом он сполз на пол, кое-как устраиваясь, сжимаясь в комок, притянув колени к груди. Сидел, закрыв глаза, кусая губы. Себастьян стоял в тени, неловко переминался с ноги на ногу и не мог отвести взгляда. Не решился подойти, но и уйти не смог. Постепенно Крис взял себя в руки, вздохнул пару раз глубоко и судорожно, выравнивая дыхание. Встал, чуть пошатываясь, закрыв лицо ладонями, и ушел, с каждым шагом сильнее расправляя плечи и обретая уверенность. Себастьян проводил взглядом его широкую спину и отправился следом. Сам не зная почему. А Крис уже во всю флиртовал с девушками на площадке, смеялся искренне и как всегда громко, ничем, кроме легкой бледности и пары непослушных потемневших от пота прядок, прилипших к влажному лбу, не выдавая своего недавнего состояния. Себастьян, невольно залипнув на нем взглядом, неожиданно встретился глазами с обернувшимся Крисом. Тот смотрел со странно знакомым и в тоже время непонятным выражением, от которого мурашки бежали по спине. Смотрел, как много раз до этого, словно ожидая чего-то. Себастьян сбежал тогда, испытывая иррациональное смущение и неловкость вовсе не от подсмотренной сцены чужой слабости — она-то как раз вызывала только уважение, а от того самого непонятного ожидания в голубых глазах.

***

— Простите? — Себастьян вздрогнул и уставился на журналистку, чуть виновато улыбаясь. Задумавшись, он на какое-то время выпал из разговора. 

Девушка понимающе улыбнулась, демонстрируя ровные жемчужно-белые зубки.

— Кого бы вы назвали супергероем? Кто из ваших знакомых ассоциируется с этим понятием? — терпеливо повторила она.

— Крис Эванс, — ляпнул Себастьян раньше, чем успел захлопнуть рот. Он облизнул пересохшие губы, улыбнулся, чуть склоняя голову к левому плечу, пытаясь скрыть смущение. — Ну, правда, — он неопределенно взмахнул рукой, — Крис Эванс идеально подходит под это определение. 

Девушка посмотрела на него с лукавой улыбкой. 

— А с кем бы вы тогда ассоциировали себя?

— Не знаю, — задумчиво протянул Себастьян, усмехаясь. — Не герой уж точно. 

Он пытался сосредоточиться на интервью. Последнее испытание на сегодня. С помощью нехитрых манипуляций, ставших привычными, программу удалось слегка изменить и индивидуальные интервью переместить в конец списка. 

Перед глазами целый день стояло лицо Криса с кривой болезненной улыбкой. Щека, казалось, все еще горела от прикосновения холодных пальцев. Сосредоточиться на чем-то не получалось, в голове постоянно вертелись самые разнообразные обрывки воспоминаний: съемки, туры, коны. Одна картинка сменяла другую, ужасно отвлекая от реальности. И если бы не доведенные до автоматизма за череду повторяющихся дней действия и слова, пришлось бы совсем туго. Себастьян в принципе не боялся выставить себя в смешном или нелепом виде, ему было плевать, как он выглядит со стороны. Если все закончится как последние дни, то никто ничего никогда не вспомнит. Этот день просто заменится другим, где он снова сможет вести себя как душевнобольной. А если вдруг удастся разорвать цепь трагических событий, то, значит, игра стоила свеч и ему тем более все равно, что подумают о нем окружающие. Только бы Крис выжил. Больше ни о чем Себастьян думать не мог.

***

— Все! Наконец-то этот день закончен. — Крис плюхнулся на кожаное сидение автомобиля, откидываясь на спинку и прикрывая глаза.

— Слабак, — усмехнулся Себастьян, устраиваясь рядом. 

Крис приоткрыл один глаз, скроив несчастно-укоризненную физиономию, тяжко вздыхая.

— Не представляешь, как я устал, — пожаловался он, прикладывая руку к груди и неосознанно морщась.

— Где уж мне, — буркнул Себастьян, отворачиваясь к окну. 

Рядом завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, Роберт, и Крис тотчас отвлекся на него, преувеличенно жалуясь на несправедливость жизни и черствость окружающих. Себастьян разглядывал мелькающие мимо дома, яркие огни и спешащих людей, испытывая непонятную обиду, стараясь особо не прислушиваться к чужому разговору и смеху.  
Крис о чем-то спорил с Робертом, болезненно морщился и недовольно вздыхал. Себастьян в разговор не вступал, односложно отвечая на редкие вопросы. Крис пытался растормошить его, но быстро сдался, обиженно поджимая губы. Себастьян чувствовал себя слегка виноватым, но слишком был сосредоточен на том, как бы прожить оставшиеся до полуночи два часа. Как не выпустить Криса из поля зрения на это оставшееся время. Еще никогда он не находился так близко к победе над сукой-судьбой. И сейчас от предвкушения, смешанного с огромной долей страха, поджимался живот и потели ладони. 

В пустой холл отеля они вошли втроем.

— Слушайте, может, выпьем в баре? — Себастьян обернулся к Крису и Роберту. 

Роберт пожал плечами, не отказываясь, но и без большого энтузиазма. Крис же в очередной раз поморщился как от сильной боли. Себастьян невольно напрягся, с тревогой вглядываясь в его бледное лицо.

— Я пас, ребята, — покачал головой Крис. — Устал как собака. Пойду, завалюсь спать, — он улыбнулся и шагнул к Роберту, приобнимая того на прощание. Дауни привычно сомкнул руки на спине Криса, и Себастьяна кольнула острой иглой иррациональной ревности, так легко и естественно выглядели всегда их объятия. Он невольно отвел глаза. 

— Эй, парень, — неожиданно обеспокоенный голос Роберта заставил его обернуться. Крис обмяк в удерживающих его руках: голова откинута на бок, глаза прикрыты, руки безвольно повисли, соскользнув с плеч Роберта.

Себастьян в один прыжок оказался рядом, подхватывая Криса под спину, помогая удержать. 

— Скорую. Быстро, — крикнул он подошедшему узнать, все ли в порядке, служащему.  
Вдвоем с Робертом они дотащили расслабленное тело до ближайшего дивана, уложили со всей возможной аккуратностью. 

— Что с ним? — Роберт поднял встревоженный взгляд. Себастьян пожал плечами, пытаясь нащупать биение пульса на шее Криса. Под пальцами слабо пульсировала венка, и Себастьян облегченно перевел дыхание. 

— Не знаю. Может, просто обморок.

Через пару минут их оттеснили прибежавшие откуда-то люди. Вокруг Криса засуетились, пытаясь привести его в сознание. Остро запахло лекарствами. Себастьян стоял рядом. Криса все время кто-то заслонял, и Себастьяну приходилось вслушиваться в голоса. Слов он не понимал, но интонации с каждой секундой становились все тревожнее. Наконец, через мучительно долгие минуты, появились врачи скорой помощи, без лишних слов уложили Криса на носилки и покатили к выходу. Себастьян дернулся следом, но Роберт, все это время стоявший рядом, удержал его за рукав.

— Там ты ему не нужен, — мягко сказал он. Себастьян взглянул на него с непонятной злобой, но остался. Первый раз за столько дней он оставил Криса в опасности одного. На душе было муторно.

— Выпьем? — предложил Роберт и, не дожидаясь ответа, потащил Себастьяна в бар. 

Они просидели у стойки почти час, потягивая виски, когда к ним подошла бледная Эшли с покрасневшими глазами. 

— Инфаркт, — без предисловий тускло произнесла она. — Даже до больницы не довезли, — не глядя, она взяла тумблер Роберта и залпом допила остатки виски. С подчеркнутой осторожностью поставила его на стойку и ушла, ничего не добавив и даже не взглянув на замерших мужчин. 

Себастьян почувствовал, как обрывается сердце, даже дышать стало трудно. Роберт сделал знак, и бармен повторил заказ. Выпили молча, не глядя друг на друга. До полуночи оставалось полчаса. На сороковой раз Крис Эванс умер в одиночестве от банального инфаркта. Себастьян смог предотвратить кучу нелепых и страшных случайностей, подстерегающих в течение дня, чтобы потерять его в двух шагах от цели на пороге отеля. Безысходность и отчаяние захлестнули Себастьяна с новой силой. 

— Ты ему нравился, — тихо обронил Роберт. Себастьян вскинул голову. Роберт не смотрел на него, крутил в руках тумблер, наблюдая, как перекатываются внутри кубики льда. — Он смотрел на тебя, как его Капитан на своего Баки. Всегда. Не замечал? — Роберт взглянул на Себастьяна, невесело ухмыляясь. — На тебя похоже, — он поднялся, хлопнул застывшего Себастьяна по плечу и пошел на выход ровной походкой сильно нетрезвого человека.

Себастьян долго сидел, уставившись пустым взглядом ему вслед. «Всегда» — это сколько? Так же долго, как сам Себастьян стал ловить себя на том, что неосознанно пялится на Криса, ищет его глазами на площадке, отслеживает на встречах, а от непонятного чувства тепла, расползающегося внутри после каждого случайного прикосновения или вскользь брошенного взгляда, сладко тянет в груди. Крис смотрел на него почти постоянно: на съемках, в кадре, на конах, совместных интервью и фотосетах. Улыбался весело, грустно, растерянно, задорно. За это время Себастьян в своей памяти собрал целую коллекцию его улыбок. И смотрел. Иронично, когда веселые смешинки прятались в морщинках у глаз. Грустно, чуть опуская уголки губ. С надеждой, сомнением, нежностью. Почти всегда к любому чувству примешивалась маленькая доля нежности, едва заметная постороннему. Но Себастьян чувствовал ее кожей. И боялся, что ему это чудится, что он сам додумывает, выдает желаемое за действительное. Оказывается, и другие могли заметить это. Кто еще оказался столь наблюдательным? Почему никто никогда не подтрунивал над ними, хотя на площадке частенько звучали сальные шутки на грани фола? Почему он сам никогда ни о чем не спрашивал, хотя бы для того, чтобы разрешить все неуютные сомнения? Не сделал шага навстречу, когда первый раз заметил надежду и тоску в чужих глазах? Испугался получить ответы на свои вопросы, не хотел обострять ситуацию. Ревновал, когда Крис спокойно приобнимал Роберта, и тот позволял ему уткнуться носом в шею, растрепать волосы, обнимая в ответ, открыто и искренне. Злился, когда слышал об их ночных посиделках в трейлере Дауни. Самому себе не признавался в этом, но ведь знал, чувствовал и ничего не делал. Сам не заметил, как стал думать о Крисе так часто, что самому перед собой становилось неловко. Зато прекрасно помнил, как испугался до дрожи, когда решил в перерыве между двумя сценами быстро снять напряжение в душе и кончил, представив не роскошную блондинку, а широко раскрытый пухлогубый рот и дернувшийся в приступе смеха кадык на напряженной загорелой шее. А потом долго шарахался от недоумевающего Криса. Помнил, как бросало в жар, когда Крис во время очередного кона, выпустив из быстрых объятий, неожиданно провел раскрытой ладонью по его груди, а Себастьян долго потом ощущал прикосновение удивительно горячих пальцев. 

Сколько он просидел за мрачными раздумьями, глуша виски, Себастьян не знал. В голове шумело, горечь во рту скопилась вовсе не от выпитого. Себастьян уронил тяжелую голову на скрещенные на барной стойке руки, погружаясь в неспокойный сон. 

***

Чтобы ни случалось накануне, просыпался он каждый раз под аккомпанемент дождя, в своей постели в знакомом до отвращения номере сеульского отеля. Открыв глаза, Себастьян какое-то время лежал расслабленный и немного сонный. Что-то царапало на краю сознания, не давало покоя. Он резко сел, по коже холодной волной пробежали мурашки. Телефон молчал. Это должно, наверное, обрадовать — наконец-то удалось вырваться из жуткой временной ловушки. Но становилось только тревожнее. Себастьян потянулся за телефоном, не решаясь взглянуть на экран, боясь увидеть дату. Если время все же решило сдвинуться с мертвой точки, отпуская свою жертву, значит, надежды больше нет. Ничего не исправить. Внутри разрасталась темная вязкая пустота. Себастьян поежился, сжимая в руке молчащий телефон. «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…» — прошептал он помертвевшими губами, сам не понимая, о чем конкретно просит. Звонок раздался, когда отчаяние уже почти сомкнуло свои тиски на горле. Зажмурившись и скрестив как в детстве пальцы, он ответил и чуть не разрыдался от облегчения, услышав бодрый голос Эшли. Облегчение обрушилось девятым валом, что даже закружилась голова. Еще один день. У него есть еще один день.

И этот день выдался на удивление удачным. Все складывалось так, словно сама судьба благоволила Себастьяну, предоставляя маленькую передышку. Автоматически подставляя руку под падающую со стола ручку, или с непроницаемым лицом забирая у слегка обалдевшего Криса тарелку с незнакомой рыбной закуской Себастьян, внешне спокойный и сосредоточенный, вел тяжелую внутреннюю борьбу, проигрывая сам себе по всем фронтам. 

Привычно избегая любых опасностей, Себастьян мрачнел все больше с каждой уходящей минутой. Чем ближе становился вечер, тем больше Себастьян нервничал. Принять решение оказалось непросто, а уж воплотить его в жизнь казалось совсем невозможно. Но отступать уже некуда. Вчерашний день перевернул все. Только столкнувшись со случаем, который ни предугадать, ни предотвратить невозможно, Себастьян полностью осознал, что в следующий раз шанса что-либо исправить у него может и не быть. Жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь об упущенных возможностях будет невыносимо больно. Возможно, стоит один раз поддаться своим желаниям и попробовать просто жить. 

Удивительно, но возвращение в отель оказалось неожиданно быстрым даже для него, казалось, уже готового к любым неожиданностям. Всю дорогу Себастьян внимательно вглядывался в безмятежное лицо Криса, задремавшего в машине. Темные густые ресницы трепетали, пухлые губы подрагивали в намеке на улыбку. Видимо, ему снилось что-то приятное. И у Себастьяна сжималось сердце от некстати накатившей нежности. Машина плавно затормозила у отеля. Крис сразу же вскинул голову, словно это не он всю дорогу клевал носом. 

В холле отеля было на удивление пусто. Роберт, нещадно зевая, попрощался, потрепал Криса по волосам и отправился в номер, заявив о желании немедленно отключиться от мира часов на восемь. 

— Посидим в баре? — предложил Крис, неожиданно решая мучающий Себастьяна вопрос о дальнейшем продлении вечера. Тот рассеянно кивнул, соглашаясь.

Они устроились за стойкой бара, там же, где вчера Себастьян напивался в компании Роберта. «Ты ему нравился». Себастьян бросил косой взгляд на сидящего рядом Криса. Тот был удивительно расслаблен. Склонив голову к плечу, он смотрел на Себастьяна так пристально, что Себастьян почувствовал, как невольно краснеет. В глазах Криса, неожиданно ярких, застыло какое-то новое выражение, незнакомое и будоражащее, что Себастьян невольно облизал пересохшие губы. Крис проследил взглядом за розовым кончиком языка, скользнувшим по губам, и снова посмотрел на него, задумчиво, словно принимая какое-то важное решение. Себастьян склонил голову, и длинные пряди волос упали на лицо, скрывая румянец, все сильнее растекающийся по щекам. Рука Криса легко коснулась его щеки, отводя непослушную прядь. На мгновенье Себастьяну почудились алые потеки на кончиках прохладных пальцев. Он судорожно вздохнул и неожиданно прижался щекой к расслабленной ладони. Крис замер, его рука чуть подрагивала. Себастьян поднял голову, заглядывая ему в глаза. Крис смотрел тяжело и внимательно. 

— Поднимемся в номер? — не то спросил, не то предложил Себастьян, не узнавая собственный голос. 

Крис рассеянно кивнул, все так же не отводя от Себастьяна внимательного спокойного взгляда. Себастьян плохо помнил, как они поднимались к номеру. У него стучало в висках и, кажется, тряслись поджилки, как от страха. В голове словно растекалась пустота, и губы постоянно сохли. Себастьян все время невольно облизывался. Крис следил за ним настороженным горящим взглядом. Между его бровей образовалась морщинка, которую Себастьяну вдруг захотелось разгладить кончиком языка. От собственных мыслей Себастьяна бросало то в жар, то в холод. И лифт полз ужасно медленно. 

Не сговариваясь, они свернули к номеру Себастьяна. Он распахнул дверь, пропуская Криса вперед, и прижался спиной к косяку, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Крис нервно прошелся по комнате и застыл у окна, глядя на залитый дождем город.

— Ненавижу дождь, — тихо обронил он, разворачиваясь к Себастьяну. — Такая тоска накатывает.

Себастьян молча подошел к нему, медленно и нерешительно. Взгляд Криса метался по телу Себастьяна, словно оглаживая всего с ног до головы. Под его взглядом становилось жарко и неуютно. Себастьян поежился, нервно поведя плечами, подошел почти вплотную и замер в каких-то сантиметрах, не зная, что делать дальше. Ему вдруг показалось, что все это нереально, и он просто напридумывал себе то, чего и в помине нет. Но Крис отмер и потянулся к нему, невесомо касаясь его щеки, скользя пальцами на затылок, давая возможность отстраниться, сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. Себастьяну казалось, что воздух в комнате звенит от напряжения, и если он отстранится сейчас, то минимум что случится, так это молния ударит ему под ноги. От таких ассоциаций он нервно хихикнул и подался вперед. Крис притянул его к себе, касаясь горячими губами его подрагивающих губ. Себастьян закрыл глаза, расслабляясь. Сомнения не покинули его, но отступили под напором поцелуя, сбившего дыхание. Себастьян судорожно вздохнул, приоткрывая рот, и Крис углубил поцелуй, кончиком языка скользя по его деснам, зубам, касаясь его языка. От легкого головокружения у Себастьяна окончательно подкосились ноги. Он вцепился в плечи Криса, комкая грубую ткань куртки. Крис улыбнулся, не разрывая поцелуй, и притянул Себастьяна еще ближе, смыкая руки на талии, хотя, казалось бы, они уже и так вплавились друг в друга. Себастьян покорно прильнул к Крису, полностью отдаваясь моменту, и скользнул губами по твердому подбородку, напряженной шее. От касания необычайно мягких и слегка обветренных губ, от нежных пальцев, лохматящих его волосы на затылке, от биения чужого сердца совсем рядом было необъяснимо хорошо, как никогда до этого. Когда Крис отстранился, разрывая поцелуй, Себастьян невольно потянулся за ним, не желая терять ни одно из его прикосновений. 

— Ты такой красивый, — прошептал Крис, нежно касаясь его щеки.

Большим пальцем он обвел нижнюю губу Себастьяна, и того пробила дрожь, показалось, что ласкающие пальцы оставляют кровавый росчерк на щеке. Но Крис рядом, живой и горячий. И Себастьяну неудержимо захотелось касаться его руками, губами, языком. Его просто безумно захотелось. Себастьян потянул Криса за рукав в сторону спальни. Тот отстранился, выпутываясь из куртки и оставляя ее валяться на полу у окна. В итоге весь путь до кровати оказался усеян их одеждой, и на постель они упали в одном белье. Себастьян не чувствовал ни неловкости, ни смущения, хотя, наверное, должен бы. Но это Крис. Тот самый, который столько раз оставлял его навсегда, чтобы утром вернуться снова. Это Крис, который смотрел на него, словно на величайшую драгоценность мира, самое дорогое, что можно представить. Крис, который касался его уверенно и нежно. Они оба вздрогнули от соприкосновения обнаженной кожи. Себастьян почти задохнулся от своей и чужой нежности, от желания, от чего-то большого и горячего, буквально распирающего его изнутри. И никак не получалось оторваться от Криса, скользя руками по широким плечам, ощущая под пальцами упругие перекатывающиеся мышцы. Крис целовал его так, словно ловил последний глоток воздуха. И Себастьян с радостью отдал бы ему свой последний вздох. Губы Криса скользили по его шее, он осторожно прихватывал зубами нежную кожу под подбородком, и Себастьян стонал, громко, открыто, не стесняясь. Ему не должно быть так хорошо от простых ласк, но Крис прижался к нему всем своим крепким красивым телом, и у Себастьяна закатились глаза и, казалось, закончился воздух в легких. От позорно быстрой разрядки спасло только то, что Крис отстранился, приподнимаясь на вытянутых руках.

— Я никогда… с мужчиной, — раздался голос Криса. Хриплый, на грани слышимости. Крис не смог закончить предложение, утыкаясь носом в плечо Себастьяна. Тот улыбнулся, поглаживая напряженную спину, зашептал горячо и сорванно:

— Я тоже никогда, — и от этих слов Крис расслабился в его руках, вскидывая голову, заглядывая в глаза с каким-то шальным восторгом.

Их бедра прижимались друг к другу так плотно, так идеально правильно. Лишь влажное белье нестерпимо мешало. Себастьян поерзал, пытаясь стянуть ненужную сейчас тряпку. Крис улыбнулся немного безумной улыбкой, смещаясь вниз по его телу. Его руки уверенно легли на бедра, прижимая к кровати. Себастьян послушно замер. Крис поцеловал его около пупка, лизнул дорожку коротких жестких волосков, спускающуюся под резинку боксеров. Себастьян всхлипнул и подался вперед. Ему всего было нестерпимо мало и много одновременно. Хотелось получить больше и продлить этот момент навечно. Крис медленно спустил с него трусы, и Себастьян нетерпеливо засучил ногами, пытаясь быстрее выпутаться из мешающей ткани. Крис смотрел на него серьезно и жадно, и Себастьяна неожиданно накрыло жарким смущением. Он с трудом преодолел глупое желание прикрыться и сдвинуть ноги, но вместо этого приподнялся на локтях и встретил горящий взгляд, не скрывая своего желания и жажды. Крис огладил его бедра, то слегка проводя кончиками пальцев, то широко и сильно прижимая раскрытыми ладонями. Поцеловал выступающие косточки, нерешительно и неловко провел кончиком языка по напряженному члену от корня к головке. Эта неловкость почему-то успокоила Себастьяна, вселила уверенность: значит не одному ему все в новинку, не один он не знает что делать. 

— Иди сюда, — не то позвал, не то попросил он и потянул Криса вверх. 

Тот послушно вытянулся рядом на сбитых простынях. 

— Сними, — Себастьян потянул его за резинку боксеров, чувствуя под ладонью напряженную горячую плоть. Крис быстро извернулся, избавляясь от последней преграды. Себастьян притянул его к себе, так сильно обвивая руками, что, возможно, причинял боль. Но Крис не сопротивлялся, только целовал жадно и глубоко. Самые грязные и развратные поцелуи в жизни Себастьяна, никакого изящества и техники, только желание и всепоглощающая страсть. Крис, чуть помедлив, лег сверху, накрывая его собой. Себастьяну нравилась тяжесть чужого тела, она казалось правильной и странно привычной. Словно так было всегда, или должно наконец уже стать. Он огладил взмокшую широкую спину, пробегая пальцами по напряженным мышцам, спускаясь к пояснице. Слегка поколебавшись, преодолев нерешительность, накрыл ладонями упругие ягодицы. Крис вздрогнул, застонал протяжно и болезненно, подаваясь вперед. Их члены скользили, терлись друг о друга по естественной смазке и покрывавшей тела пленке пота. И от этого трения перед глазами заплясали цветные искры. Себастьян шире развел ноги, сжимая бедра Криса коленями, подталкивая его, торопя. Крис двигался так, словно понимал его желания с полувзгляда, толкаясь бедрами, усиливая трение вспотевших друг от друга тел. И этих простых движений вполне хватило обоим, потому что ни тот, ни другой пока не готовы зайти слишком далеко. Себастьян выгнулся, запрокидывая голову, подставляя шею под короткие поцелуи-укусы. Тихие сорванные стоны наполнили тишину комнаты. Крис и Себастьян уже беспорядочно хватались друг за друга, прижимаясь все сильнее, не в силах разомкнуть рук, отпустить хоть на мгновение. Движения становились все хаотичнее и беспорядочнее. Себастьяна трясло в предчувствии скорой разрядки. Он слепо потянулся к Крису за поцелуем, но тот толкнулся как-то особенно правильно, и Себастьян, вскрикнув, неожиданно укусил его за подбородок, подаваясь навстречу. Крис широко распахнул потемневшие от расширившихся зрачков глаза, напрягся натянутой струной и обессилено упал сверху, утыкаясь носом в шею Себастьяна, дыша загнанно и горячо. Себастьян накрыл его затылок ладонью, перебирая короткие влажные пряди дрожащими пальцами. Он казался себе пустым и таким легким, что если бы Крис не лежал на нем сверху, взлетел бы под потолок. Крис вяло шевельнулся, приподнимаясь, заглядывая в глаза:

— Пусти. Я тяжелый.

Но Себастьян только замотал головой и сильнее вцепился в него, притягивая его обратно. Неуверенность холодной змейкой заползла в душу. Словно, разомкни он руки, Крис встанет и исчезнет из его жизни, словно ничего не было. Себастьяну стало безумно страшно поднять голову и увидеть сожаление в чужих глазах.

— Мне нравится, — прошептал он, неожиданно смущаясь. Он не понял, почему они разговаривают шепотом, но казалось, что от громких звуков то хрупкое, что появилось между ними, рассыпется острыми осколками. Крис улыбнулся светло, немного насмешливо, с необидной мальчишеской радостью, и Себастьян не смог не поцеловать эту улыбку. Подсыхающая сперма неприятно стягивала кожу, так что Крису все же пришлось отстраниться. Свесившись с кровати, он наугад поднял первую попавшуюся тряпку, оказавшуюся рубашкой Себастьяна, и небрежно вытер белесые потеки с их животов и бедер. 

— Не дойду до душа, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Себастьяна. — Не хочу вырубиться на полу ванной.

Себастьян рассмеялся, представив, как они спят, сплетясь в тесный клубок прямо в душе. Страх и напряжение ушли окончательно, и, он был уверен, навсегда. 

Крис устроился рядом, притягивая его к себе под бок, накрывая обоих одеялом. Себастьян поерзал, пристраивая голову у него под подбородком, чувствуя, как ласковые пальцы перебирают его волосы, и засыпая под мерный стук чужого сердца. Ему снилось, что наконец-то наступил новый день и закончился дождь…

***

Себастьян вскочил, как от толчка под ребра, прижимая руку к груди, где бешено билось сердце. В номере темно и душно. Телефон не звонил, и Себастьян не понял, что его разбудило. 

— Чего ты скачешь? — Себастьян с трудом сдержался, чтобы не заорать, услышав хриплый заспанный голос Криса. Тот взъерошенный и очень домашний, приподнялся на локте, глядя на него немного мутным взглядом. — Что-то случилось?

Искреннее беспокойство, звучащее в его голосе, вернуло Себастьяна в реальность, заставляя чувствовать себя немного виноватым. Себастьяну не приснилось, и от этой мысли тепло разлилось по телу. Но беспокойство не покинуло его окончательно, оно скреблось внутри, острыми когтями царапая по ребрам. По комнате растекался предрассветный сумрак. Себастьян потянулся через Криса к тумбочке, на которой скорбным напоминанием лежал телефон. Ему хотелось верить и, в то же время, было невыносимо страшно. Рука замерла в нелепом желании оттянуть момент.

— Себ, — встревожено позвал его Крис, касаясь плеча, и Себастьян, сжимая зубы, собрался с силами. Часы показывали половину третьего ночи. Какое-то время Себастьян смотрел на экран, не понимая, не в силах поверить. Напряжение и обреченность, сковывающие его последние полтора месяца отпустили так неожиданно, что телефон выпал из ослабевших пальцев, глухо ударившись о ковер. А сам Себастьян безвольной куклой повалился сверху на растерянного Криса, сжимая его в объятьях так сильно, что утром наверняка проступят синяки. Себастьян слепо потянулся к нему, покрывая поцелуями, короткими и быстрыми, везде, где мог дотянуться, не разжимая рук. Крис позволял ему делать все, что угодно, не сопротивляясь, не задавая вопросов, лишь неуверенно гладил по вздрагивающим плечам, скользил ладонями по спине. Он, теплый и расслабленный, притянул Себастьяна еще ближе, касаясь губами влажного лба, щек. И отстранился, отодвигая его на расстояние вытянутых рук, заглядывая в лицо.

— Ты плачешь, — протянул Крис неуверенно и испуганно. 

Себастьян рассмеялся, пряча мокрое лицо на его груди. Он совершенно не заметил, когда потекли слезы, и не собирается их стесняться. Ему было так хорошо, что от этого становилось почти больно. 

— Оказывается, я тебя люблю, — неожиданно вырвалось у него. Губы почти не слушались, и смех неожиданно перешел в короткие всхлипывания, и Себастьян спрятал лицо на широкой груди Криса. Удивительно, но Крис все же услышал его. На секунду напрягся, но тут же крепче прижал к себе все еще вздрагивающего Себастьяна, зарываясь носом ему в волосы на макушке:

— Вот дурак. И стоило так пугать? — ворчание прозвучало удивительно довольно, и Себастьян явно почувствовал его улыбку. Крис, откидываясь на подушки, утянул его за собой, укладываясь сам и устраивая Себастьяна себе под бок. Широкая тяжелая ладонь ласково пробежала вдоль позвоночника, устраиваясь на бедре. Крис прижал его к себе, укутывая в надежные объятия. — И я тебя, — почти беззвучно прошептал он.

За окном вставало по-весеннему теплое солнце, первыми робкими лучами стирая следы бесконечно долгого дождя.


End file.
